


Bent

by Celestialsloth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, its just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialsloth/pseuds/Celestialsloth
Summary: Freddie wants to try a new angle involving the piano.





	Bent

"You look amazing like this.” Jim whispered into the crook of Freddie’s neck. 

The two had spent the whole night together. Jim has gotten off of work earlier than usual and the two finally got to spend a night in. They sipped on some mixed drinks they came up with themselves and that came with a lot of non-verbal flirting.   
One thing lead to another and Freddie ended up in Jim’s lap, arms wrapped around him. 

“We should move to the bedroom.” Jim pushed his hands up Freddie’s shirt to pull it off.   
“I was thinking...we could try somewhere else.”   
Jim looked up to follow Freddie’s eyes to the piano. The lid of it was closed.

_Well_. 

It was only a matter of seconds when Freddie was pushed on top of the glossy black finish. He shuddered at the feeling of the coldness against his hot chest. Jim had went ahead to grab the lube and a condom to plan for ahead.   
“I’m very happy you suggested this. You should see yourself.” Jim moved the other’s legs apart as he kneel down in back of him.   
Usually Jim would sit on the couch listening to Freddie play piano and sing softly. He loved listening and showed him just how talented his partner was, so serene. 

He would've never imagined he was going to be pinning him down on top of it.

“Fuck, baby. You’re going to drive me up the wall.” Freddie felt as Jim ran his hand over his ass. 

“Want me to keep going?”

“ _Obviously_.” 

Jim laughed to himself and spread the other apart. He ran a hand down his thigh to grip the soft skin. His tongue ran a stripe up over his hole.   
Freddie’s breath hitched. Usually he would grip onto the sheets though he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do that here. He dug his fingernails into his palm instead.   
“Fuck! Please that’s so good.” Freddie huffed. 

Jim teased around before going deeper as pushing his tongue inside of him. 

The ache in his jaw already was almost forgettable when he heard Freddie pant his name and moan for more. So fucking worth it. 

“Fuck...that’s so perfect. You’re so perfect.” Freddie managed to finally get some words out after a lot of moaning. 

Jim pulled back and stood back up slowly, running his hand down Freddie’s spine once he was back up.   
He grabbed the lube and poured some into his palm. 

“I’m going to stretch you out before we go on anymore.” He started to push two fingers into his partner as Freddie was already back to moaning. 

“Please...go faster. I need to your- _Fuck_! I need your cock my love.” Those words never failed to make Jim’s stomach flutter a million miles a minute. He crooked his fingers inside of him, going to graze his prostate. As much as Jim loved the current view, he missed being able to grab Freddie by the hair and pull him into a kiss while opening him up. 

Jim pulled his fingers out and stood up to grab the condom from the piano. 

“Please, fuck me into oblivion already.” Freddie moaned loudly, stomach curling. 

“Of course I will. Anything for you.” Jim ripped open the condom to get himself prepped. 

After just a minute of Jim putting the condom on and putting some extra lube too, he could hear Freddie tapping his nails on the piano. Jim laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand back and slapped his partner hard on the ass. 

Freddie moaned loudly that went into a breathy laugh, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. “Shit! That’s so good.”   
Jim lined himself and pushed the head of his cock into him slowly, taking a deep breath and using the other hand to grab onto Freddie’s hip.   
“Gorgeous, want me to start moving now?” Jim asked. 

“Fuck, please. Please fuck me already!” Freddie turned his head as much as he could to see Jim.   
Jim knew he was definitely making bruises on Freddie’s hips with the way he was gripping on him. Jim started to make a steady and painfully slow rhythm. 

“Jim, darling, please just fuck me already. I’ve been waiting so long.” 

He made a point. He could spare to go faster for the sake of them both. Jim nodded and sped up the pace, rolling his hips into him. 

Freddie moaned loudly, encouraging Jim to keep going and panting. 

Jim moved one hand that dig into Freddie’s hip to intertwine his fingers into his hair, pulling his head back now. 

“Oh fuck I’m so close!” The other whined loudly. Jim nodded in agreement, trying to keep his own breathing steady, legs already feeling shaky. 

Jim pulled his hand out of Freddie’s hair and moved it underneath to grab his cock that was already leaking all over his hand. Jim started jerking him off quickly as he continued to fuck him. 

The other came shortly after into his hand and his knees felt like they were going to collapse, at least he was leant up against the piano to not slide onto the floor. He moaned loudly along with a slew of Jim’s name and a lot of ‘fuck’. 

Jim thrust into him once more before digging his fingernails into Freddie and also finishing. The two were both so out of breath, faces completely flushed and bodies shaking from the orgasm. 

Jim had pulled out slowly and Freddie rested his forehead on top of the piano. 

“You need help getting up?” Jim asked, running his hand over the other’s back slowly.   
Freddie propped back up onto his elbows. “I’m fine, thank you.” He stood up and spun around to face Jim, smiling very wide at him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you for the everything. You’re so wonderful.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, love.” 

The two made their way to pick up all the discarded clothing and clean themselves up before retreating off into their bedroom. 

They got into the very large, warm bed to get away from the cold air in the house. 

Jim wrapped an arm around Freddie as he lay his head on top his chest. He still had a faint smell of the cologne he had just bought him. 

“Goodnight, dear. I love you.” Freddie kisses Jim another time before resting his head on his chest. 

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between studying for exams lmao. Hope you enjoyed feel free to leave comments and all that stuff!


End file.
